Moonlight Sonata
by Cherry-JSC
Summary: Brother and sister, both strong, but one leads an organization while the other is mulling over his offer. While she stays with him, will she find a love interest with one of the older members? OcX?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Brother and sister, both strong, but one leads an organization while the other is mulling over his offer. While she stays with him, will she find a love interest with one of the older members? OcX?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I own my Oc's. Please if you wish to borrow my idea for Oc's, ask me first, I do not want to be reading and feel hurt by not knowing, I'm an avid reader. Keeps my mind clear.**

**Moonlight Sonata **

_**Chapter One: All Games and Fun. **_

"Is she the one leader-sama wants?" A male voice came from the darkly shadowed figure. His partner nodded as they both proceeded to advance on the female shinobi.

She had knee length crimson hair that was purple underneath, short bangs that ended right below her eyes. Her eyes were a baby blue on the outside and faded into a pale pink toward her pupil, which was a soft grey, her eyes were framed with catlike lashes that fell softly along her cheek whenever she blinked, pale almost white skin, and thin rosy pink lips. She had a lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip, a very sexy bull ring, and her ears had multiple piercings, like leader-sama did. All she wore was a bikini top that showed off her filled out breasts, which also had been pierced, and tight black pants that had many tears in them. Down along her spine were many corset piercings.

All her piercings had made the bigger figure cringe, "How could she get them?"Was his question. But that would be saved for later. She had on laced up combat boots that went to her knees and her pants were tucked inside of them, with daggers hidden inside each of them. She had two long swords attached to both sides of her hips and a larger sword on her back. The larger one was completely red and had what looked like eyes covering it, the damned thing also looked as if it was smiling back at them!

"Why do you follow me, Demon eyes has told me that you are there, so come out" Her voice was so void that it almost startled the bigger man. Soon, both stepped out of the shadows, the blank cloaks with red and white clouds gave them away. One had a large sword strapped to his back, while the other had blazing red eyes that stared at her intensely.

"Itachi, Kisame, it's a pleasure," She had a distorted smile. In an accident a few years ago left her with a stretched smile that was almost insane looking, it distorted the beauty of her face, not that she cared much though. Stepping forward, slowly and cautiously she approached them both.

"Come with us," was Itachi's demand as he turned, expecting her to follow them.

Her smile widened even so. An emotionless laugh escaped her mouth; soon she pulled out both of the long swords at her hips, sliding into an unknown fighting position.

"Fight me and I'll go with you," She told both of them, sickening smile still upon her lips. Itachi turned back around and glanced at Kisame, with a nod from Itachi; he ran forward and drew Samahada.

"Let's fight," He yelled while flipping over her, getting behind her. She flash stepped to her right as he brought the sword down. Back flipping quickly as she evaded each of his attacks, not once did her hands touch the ground as she held the swords.

'_Impressive,'_ was Kisame's thoughts as he watched her almost dance around him as if it was nothing. He twisted around and brought his sword down hard on where she should have been. She had ducked under, slid around the blade and now was currently standing on top of his sword. Her distorted smile never left her face, though the smile never touched her cold eyes, quickly sweeping her double swords down at various angles, multiple times.

Since she had a kind of a sick humor, she left him in nothing but his pants and shoes, everything else had been cut into many little pieces by her swords. He just kind of stared at her; no one had ever done something like that to him. Her emotionless laugh filled the area again, "I'll go now, I've had no fun with this," She jumped off his sword front flipped five times and landed in front of Itachi. She nodded to him, "Call me Suri."

Kisame and Itachi looked at the woman, Suri, each with different thoughts.

'_What is it that leader-sama wants with this one?"_ Itachi asked himself before walking in head of her and Kisame.

'_Doesn't she know what a shirt it?"_ Kisame thought while looking away from her exposed upper body and following his partner.

As they walked through the forest, Suri couldn't help but wonder what it was her brother had wanted with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**This is the first chapter to my story, please R&R.**

**~cherry-JSC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Brother and sister, both strong, but one leads an organization while the other is mulling over his offer. While she stays with him, will she find a love interest with one of the older members? OcX?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I own my Oc's. Please if you wish to borrow my idea for Oc's, ask me first, I do not want to be reading and feel hurt by not knowing, I'm an avid reader. Keeps my mind clear.**

**Moonlight Sonata **

_**Chapter Two: Yes it's a Girl!**_

They traveled for two days straight not stopping to rest. Both men were impressed with Suri, she could keep up with them, they were beginning to understand why leader wanted her. As for what he wanted her for they had no clue. They had made it to the caves entrance where they stopped, Suri looking to the left of the entrance and formed a sign before slamming her hand the ground. She had made small entrance for herself through the barrier surrounding the cave entrance, seeing as she didn't bear an Akatsuki ring to allow entrance. The purple/red head kept walking as the barrier fixed itself behind her. Itachi and Kisame just walked straight through, their rings glowing for a second, alerting Leader of their return, as they followed her through the maze like caverns.

Both men questioning in their minds as to how this woman knew exactly where she was going, since, they have never seen her around here before. So how would she know her way around? It was starting to bug Kisame but he kept it to himself, even though Itachi could feel his partner's irritation quite easily.

"So Itachi, when did you finally get around to joining?" Suri asked. Itachi looked at her for a second before answering.

"Hn." The glare the woman sent him would have had any other man shaking, but this is Itachi, so it didn't do much. She turned her empty gaze on Kisame.

"Is he always like that?" She sighed inwardly when the blue man nodded his head. It was more or less silent the rest of the way to her brothers room/office or what ever it was.

"Well you two can leave me here, I'm sure I can handle my brother on my own," She told them as they stopped at the door and she just walked straight through it. Kisame stared at were she went through the door, reached his hand out and when it hit the solid wood door he just shook his head.

"Tricky woman there," he muttered before walking off to his room. Itachi nodded in agreement as he too headed to his own room.

"Yo! What the hell did you call me for this time?!" She raised her voice almost instantly when she walked through the door, not taking notice of the other people at first. When she did she looked at them and glared, "The fuck you looking at?"

The men just shook their heads as the Leader looked over at his sister. "Suri, don't insult the men of this organization," He scolded her but she just blew it off and shrugged.

"Shouldn't look at me like they were," Blue-pink eyes stared intently at him. "Now what do you want this time? Hm?" Walking up to him and sitting on the edge of the desk that was covered by shadows, she kept her questioning eyes on him and purposely ignoring everyone else again. That is till another female voice broke in.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to our Leader so disrespectfully," Suri looked back over her shoulder to see another woman with aquatic blue eyes an deep blue hair with an origami flower in it. She snorted an chuckled darkly.

"Listen love, ill talk to him however I see fit," she glared hard at the blue haired woman, the woman glaring back. Pein finally had enough of the useless childish antics and slammed his hands onto the desk.

"Enough you two! Suri, don't argue with my subordinates, and Konan, quite arguing with the woman that's going to help us!" He did not raise his voice, but the deadly octave drop was a clear sign to shut the hell up. Suri just laughed.

"You haven't changed at all Pein!" she just smiled her deformed smile and leaned back on the desk, getting a good look at the other people in the room. Zetsu, Kakazu and Hidan were the only ones who knew who she was as soon as they saw her face. All three bowed, well two, Zetsu just nodded his head slightly. Her smile widened. "You old fuckers are still here!" Hidan laughed at that and walked up to her.

"You fucking cunt, and here I was hoping you would already be dead," Hidan told her with a not to welcoming smile. She just swatted her hand at him, "And here I was hoping Kakazu was going to leave you in pieces. Guess we didn't get what we wanted." Konan looked in between the two, still not fully aware of what was going on. She looked over to Pein for answers.

"Everyone listen up! This is Suri, sh-""I'm here to help this fucked up organization and Pein here is my brother," She cut him out and was enjoying the expression that crossed Konan and Deidara's faces. Konan finally looked at Pein harshly and demanded," How come you never told me you had a sister?!" Pein simply looked at her, "You never asked and the subject never came up."

"Now, why would you want to know if he had a sister or now? Are you fucking with my brother here?" Suri asked her being the sister and not wanting no trick to be messing with his feelings. Though she would love to slowly drain the woman's blood and give it to Demon Eyes.

_________________________________________________________________-_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ok, I know I cut this short, a bit too short, but I have writers block. Any suggestions will do please.**_

_**Anything thing,**_

_**For my school I have to rewrite an old fairytale as I see fit for English, easy neh? Not really, I chose Alice in Wonderland, I'm making it into a Naruto version though. I need help to add names to people from the story. Any help will be greatly appreciated. Please read and review. THANK YOU!!!!!**_


End file.
